Life After the Proposal
by blugirlami21
Summary: Sequel to The Proposal.  What happens after you say I do?  SasuNaru, Shonen Ai, Rating may change.
1. It's Here!

Hey everyone this is the first chapter of the long awaited sequel. Thank you all for being so patient ^_^ I know it's short but I do think it will get longer as we go along. This is unbeta'd so let me know if you see any mistakes. Okay that's all I have to say, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke angrily strode into the office, ignoring the scared looks and the scurrying around his employees were doing in order to look busy. He was well used to this and he not so secretly enjoyed the respect he got from his employees, even if half of it was fearful. Today he reveled in their scurrying as it was just that kind of day.

As he was walking by he saw that idiot Kiba's phone start buzzing around on his desk, unnoticed. Unnoticed because Kiba was both playing a video game and blasting his ipod through his headphones to loud to hear it. Curious, Sasuke picked up the phone and read the new message; it read "It's here!" in bold red letters. Now contrary to popular belief, Sasuke was aware that there was a lookout/alert system in place to announce his arrival to the office so that his employees could prepare themselves. Sasuke wondered who sent the message today?

Sasuke looked up from his pondering to see Kiba staring at his phone and Sasuke in dawning horror. Sasuke waited for Kiba to explain himself. Kiba waited for Sasuke to do something. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kiba's continued silence and was perplexed even further when Kiba's gaze seemed to be focused on something behind him. Sasuke glanced behind him and saw the blinds in his office quickly snap closed but not before he saw a flash of blond hair. Perfect.

On the outside Sasuke seemed irritated and still angry, but inside he was smirking. Throwing Kiba's phone back on the desk, Sasuke quickly strode the short distance to his office and quietly shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto quickly shut the blinds and frantically looked around for a place to hide his phone but before he could find one, Sasuke came into the office and shut the door. Quietly. That meant trouble; Naruto quickly hid his phone behind his back when Sasuke turned his eyes in his direction. Sasuke looked at the dobe, _his_ dobe, in front of him and he couldn't help the frown that came to his face.

"Where were you this morning?" Sasuke asked quietly, his eyebrow slowly raising as Naruto stuttered out a response.

"I was-uh-hmm-I-I…u know…the usual? So how was your morning walk?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject while slipping his phone into his back pocket.

"Hn. You didn't answer my question dobe. Where. Were. You?" Sasuke asked again his tone bordering on dangerous and each word bringing him a step closer to Naruto who quickly jumped behind the desk in self preservation.

"I was getting an early start?" Naruto answered/asked hopefully hoping Sasuke would buy it. He could see from Sasuke's eye rolling that it didn't work. Sasuke knew better than anyone by now since Sasuke and Naruto were married and they went into work together that it was Sasuke that had to drag Naruto out of bed every day.

Naruto couldn't help the smile that came to his face at the sight of Sasuke rolling his eyes or even threatening to. Married or not his Sasuke was still a teme a good majority of the time.

"No?" Naruto asked in a teasing voice, dodging quickly to the right to escape Sasuke's lunge at him. "Why do you want to know so badly anyway, teme? Did you miss me?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Yes." Sasuke answered truthfully surprising Naruto into letting his guard down enough to let Sasuke grab him.

Sasuke sat down on the edge of the desk and pulled the now quiet Naruto around the other side of the desk and sat him on his lap. Wrapping his arms around the blond, Sasuke just breathed him in for a second. Quiet moments were rare with his dobe and Sasuke cherished them just as much as he did the loud ones.

"Teme?" Naruto murmured.

"Hn."

"You missed me?"

"_Hn_. "

"_You missed me_?" Naruto asked again his tone becoming more incredulous by the second.

"Why are you so surprised? Shouldn't a husband miss their idiot spouse when they wake up all alone in the morning?" Sasuke asked before pressing a kiss to the side of Naruto's neck.

"Hmmm…maybe so but most of them don't call their spouses idiots." Naruto replied as he leaned his neck into the caress.

"Most of them aren't married to you now are they, dobe?" Came Sasuke's muffled reply as his lips were still pressed to Naruto's neck. Naruto pouted a little being called both an idiot and a dobe in the same conversation but he quickly got over it. He made a move to be released and he felt Sasuke's arms tighten a little before he was let go. The blond quickly spun around to face Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him instead.

His blue eyes searching granite ones, loving the surprised look there before leaning forward and give Sasuke a kiss. Naruto massaged Sasuke's lips with his own, his tongue gliding along the seam of Sasuke's lips but not delving in. He quickly pulled away ignoring Sasuke's moan of protest but unable to resist pressing a few more kisses to those full lips.

Pressing his forehead to Sasuke's he waited for the raven to open his eyes, "Good morning, teme."

"In case you were wondering where I was this morning I had to come in early to meet with that new author I told you about. I would have woke you up but you looked so cute all snuggled in the covers." Naruto teased before getting off of Sasuke's lap and brushing the wrinkles out of his suit.

Sasuke frowned at being called cute but he was extremely happy with his good morning kiss and explanation of Naruto's whereabouts. He stood and had grabbed Naruto's arm with every intention of giving Naruto a real good morning kiss when a knock at the door derailed those plans.

"Later, and don't think I forgot that you sent the message this morning." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, giving it a little nibble and patting his butt right where his phone was resting in his back pocket before releasing him to open the door.

He opened the door to reveal his new assistant, Suigetsu. He wasn't as good or as meticulous as Naruto but Sasuke was biased obviously. He let Naruto have the dubious honor of picking his own replacement and Naruto was very thorough and if most of them were people who were trying to get into his husband's pants well, Naruto made sure that Sasuke had other things to do during the interviews. What? He had to make sure they wanted the job for the right reasons, right? Suigetsu seemed to have the best temperament to deal with Sasuke's teme attitude and Naruto watched him closely during their first meeting to make sure he wouldn't try anything. He passed with flying colors and Naruto knew he could trust him to keep the office sluts at bay in agreement with clause seven of his contract.

Naruto took Suigetsu's arrival as a sign for him to leave. As per their agreement Naruto did get Sasuke to look at his manuscript and the book was quickly making a name for Naruto as an acquisitions editor in the company as well as the publishing business. Naruto worked as an editor in acquisitions a floor down. Both Naruto and Sasuke felt that Naruto working under Sasuke would be a conflict of interest so Naruto decided to learn from and work alongside the best acquisitions editor in the company which happened to be Gaara.

He kissed Sasuke on the cheek as he slid past him calling out that he would meet him for lunch on his way out into the outer office. He heard his husband grunt in response as he walked to the elevator.

"Hey fox face!" Naruto paused halfway to the elevator and turned back around to head to Kiba's cubicle at the greeting.

"Hey, Kibbles!" Naruto greeted him back after doing their fist pump explosion. Kiba grinned at him before looking concerned. Naruto frowned in response, what was there to be worried about?

"What's wrong man?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Did he find out about the message?" Kiba asked worriedly. It took Naruto a second to remember what Kiba was talking about.

"Oh that? He found out man, I'm sorry."

"So…?"

"Oh it's cool, teme doesn't care really. He just likes scaring you guys. Just don't tell him that I told you that ok? Let him have his fun." Naruto finished with a big grin.

"Dude your husband is twisted and I'm not sure what to think about you supporting his twistedness."

"You would do the same for Hinata and you know it." Naruto teased, pleased with the blush that came to Kiba's face at the mention of his fiancé's name. Naruto managed to get a glimpse of the clock behind Kiba's head and knew that he had to jet. He really would be the idiot Sasuke called him all the time if he arrived late to his office while he was inside the building.

"Listen man, I gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"Sure man."

Naruto nodded and headed to the elevator once more, he really couldn't afford to be late to work. Despite the fact that the teme thought he was the most exacting boss in the building Naruto would happily give that title to Gaara, no questions asked.

As he entered the elevator he found his eyes moving back to Sasuke's office to find familiar eyes staring back at him. Naruto being Naruto winked and blew him a kiss as the elevator doors closed, not missing the devilish smirk Sasuke gave him in response. He was going to get it later on…he couldn't wait.


	2. I'm Still Fly

Previously on Life After the Proposal (since it's been so long :)

Some warnings: This chapter contains the much anticipated lemon so beware. Please enjoy.

_As he entered the elevator he found his eyes moving back to Sasuke's office to find familiar eyes staring back at him. Naruto being Naruto winked and blew him a kiss as the elevator door closed. He was going to get it later on…he couldn't wait.  


* * *

_

_I'm still fly  
I'm sky high  
And I dare anybody to try and cut my wings_

Naruto bobbed his head to the beat of the boastful lyrics as he poured hot water into his waiting cup of shrimp ramen. You couldn't have lunch without ramen, right? Right? I'm glad you agreed with that statement or else Naruto would have to convince you of its greatness starting with the "well known" fact that it was the food of the gods.

Naruto covered his ramen and proceeded to wait for the required three minutes. He turned up the music on his ipod to help pass the time.

_Till I get a little more from you baby  
I get a little more from you baby  
You were wrong for turning me on and on and on  
And on and on, yeah  
You make it so hard  
I'm waiting for something, always waiting_

Naruto couldn't help but move his hips a little to the soulful yet funky song he was listening to, he absentmindedly wondered why Sasuke wasn't home yet. Sasuke finally made it home and hung his coat on the coat rack. He looked around the apartment suspiciously, it was quiet. Too quiet, where was the dobe and his noisemaking ways? Where was his welcome home kiss? Sasuke struggled not to pout and sigh like a child was promised dessert and given vegetables instead. He was a Uchiha and Uchiha's didn't pout. Slipping off his shoes, Sasuke realized it wasn't completely silent in the house. He could hear what sounded like a muffled radio. He followed the sound to the kitchen and smiled at what he saw.

His husband gyrating around the kitchen, his ipod buds in his ear, loosened tie, bare feet and the singing was just the icing on the cake. Naruto stilled his movements to uncover his waiting ramen. Still unnoticed by the blond, Sasuke straightened up from his half leaning position in the doorway and slowly walked up behind Naruto.

Putting his hand over the blond's eyes and pulling out his right earbud in one smooth motion, Sasuke gave his greeting, "Guess who?"

Startled would be an understatement for Naruto's surprise at Sasuke's sneak attack but Naruto was always one to roll with the punches. He decided to tease Sasuke a little for surprising him like that.

"Hmmm…maybe…Gaara? Naruto asked semi-seriously.

Sasuke couldn't hold back his growl at that answer. Naruto leaned back onto Sasuke and sighed a little while breathing him in. He pulled Sasuke's arms around his waist and smiled to himself.

"Your hands are kind of soft, so it's gotta be Ino, right?" Grinning silently when Sasuke's arms tightened around his waist in retaliation for that answer and probably for saying he had soft hands.

"No? Gotta be Kiba then, I always knew that his relationship with Hinata was a sham!" Naruto laughed when Sasuke nipped his ear in retaliation. Naruto turned off his ipod and took out his remaining ear bud before turning around to face his raven.

He put a surprised expression on his face before exclaiming, "Sasuke as I live and breathe! I can't believe it was you the whole time. I'm so embarrassed, now you know about my people on the side, whatever will I do?"

Sasuke really did roll his eyes this time. He was married to a dobe but he also couldn't help but love the lightness Naruto brought to his life.

"Ha ha. Always the comedian, dobe." Naruto grinned as he wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck to play with the hair at his nape.

"You love it. I can see your lips twitching, you want to smile don't you? You know you do! It's ok! I tend to have that affect on people, especially smirky, bastard husbands like you."

Sasuke did smile then and Naruto struggled to keep his breathing even. Sasuke had a breathtaking smile and when he smiled he had the cutest dimple in his right cheek. Naruto loved the fact that he was the only one privy to both the smile and as a result the dimple. It was his and he better not ever see Sasuke giving that smile to anyone else.

"Dobe?"

Naruto snapped his eyes back up to meet Sasuke's, he must have spaced out for a second.

"Your ramen's getting cold." Naruto gasped before pecking Sasuke on the lips and releasing him from his embrace.

"Thank for reminding me teme, I'm starving and I can't let good ramen go to waste, can I?" Sasuke struggled not to let his eyes roll right out of his head at that statement. Sasuke had no idea of Naruto's ramen obsession before they moved in together after the wedding. He had never seen anything like it before. Naruto had so much ramen, different flavors, different brands, just different everything that it needed its own separate cabinet. Let's not even touch on their weekly bill from Naruto's favorite ramen restaurant, Ichiraku.

Sasuke left Naruto to his snack and went to the bedroom to take a nice long shower. It had been a long day. Loosening his tie on his way to en suite bathroom, he turned on the water to something below not scalding and shed the rest of his clothes before getting in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finished his ramen in record time to notice that Sasuke was gone and he could hear the sound of the shower running in the bedroom. Throwing away his cup, Naruto found his feet making the short trek to where his husband was. Naked and wet. Did he mention the naked part? And wet was never a bad thing. Stripping out his clothes along the way he entered the steamy room clothed only In his boxers.

He slipped out of those and pushed the sliding door open. There was only one word for the sight of Sasuke Uchiha coved in soap and totally naked and that was perfection.

Sasuke heard the shower door open and turned to see his husband join him. Sasuke never got tired of looking at that preternaturally all over golden skin that his dobe had. The muscles under that tight skin didn't hurt either. Leaning his head back and letting the water cascade over his hair and down his back, Sasuke kept his eyes locked onto quickly darkening sky blue ones.

Closing the shower door, Naruto couldn't help but be struck by the water glistening over Sasuke's milky white skin and when Sasuke tilted his head back showing him the strong column of his throat and keeping his inky black eyes locked on his, Naruto couldn't help but move forward. He needed to touch that skin. Those lips. He needed to touch Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips at the sight of Naruto coming towards him, his eyes glazed over with lust. Sasuke wasted no time in grabbing him as soon as he got close enough. Quickly slipping his hand into the blond's golden mane of hair, tilting his head and closing their gap between their lips to ravage that mouth. Tangling his tongue with Naruto's, Sasuke pushed Naruto against the tiled shower wall, reveling in every moan and whimper that escaped from the blond's throat. Continuing his assault on Naruto's mouth with little nips and tongue sucking, his hands found purchase o Naruto's ass. Squeezing and kneading it before hoisting Naruto up so that his legs could wrap around Sasuke's waist.

Briefly pulling away from Sasuke's mouth to attack his strong neck, harsh panting could be heard from both parties. Naruto loved every strangled moan and growl that came from Sasuke's throat especially when he nipped his jugular like that.

Pale hands traced taut stomach muscles, licking at honey brown nipples before moving onto the straining erection nestled in blond nest of hair. Sliding down the rest of the blond's torso he knelt on the shower floor, leaving the other to grip the dark tresses in both excitement and preparation.

"Naruto," He whispered against the pulsating member before engulfing Naruto completely. Quickly bobbing his head up and down, taking him deeper and moaning deep in his throat in intervals to drive the blond crazy.

"Teme…Oh God…Bastard, please! I'm gonna…" Sasuke sensing that the blond was reaching completion quickly pulled away and soaped up his hands, eliciting a strangled growl from the other.

"Teme! What the hell? I was about to-" Sasuke looked into blue eyes before smirking and pushing Naruto back against the shower wall. Inserting a soap slicked finger past the tight ring of muscles both cutting off Naruto mid rant and eliciting a strangled moan and yell from the blond soon afterwards.

"Don't you want to come together? Na. Ru. To," He whispered punctuating each syllable of the dobe's name with a slow finger thrust.

"I…hmmm…yes teme…together sounds good." Sasuke quickly added a second and third finger, the digits scissoring and twisting inside searching for and finding that bundle of nerves. Sasuke loved the feeling of Naruto thrusting against his hand and the whimper that escaped when the fingers left.

Slowly positioning himself at Naruto's entrance, he slowly pushed inside until he was all the way in.

"Sasuke!" Naruto couldn't help yelling a little or the tears that came to his eyes as he adjusted to the new intrusion. Sasuke patiently waited, his hand slowly moving up and down Naruto's shaft to relax him a bit more. Sasuke slowly pulled out and pushed back in while still moving his hand up and down Narurto's penis.

"Mmmmm…S'uke," Naruto whimpered out his back arching with each thrust, his hips twisting and rising up to meet Sasuke as they set a blistering pace together.

Sasuke plunged in and out of Naruto's tight heat without abandon, urged on by Naruto moans and growls of "harder" and "faster."

"I'm close…are you close Naruto?" Sasuke growled into Naruto's damp shoulder. He could feel Naruto's insides tightening around him, it felt so damn good.

"Hmmm, yes Sasuke…so close!" Naruto murmured/yelled against Sasuke's throat.

Naruto could feel his body tensing and the liquid fire of the orgasm licking at his insides ready release. "SASUKE!" And with one last thrust from Sasuke he came hard between the two of them, his insides milking every last drop from Sasuke until there was nothing left, leaving the two of them spent and glued together against the shower the wall. The water beating against them, drumming against their heated bodies in time with their thundering hearts.

Leaning his sweaty forehead against the others, Sasuke pressed a kiss to closed eyelids and the corner of his mouth. Still marveling that this was man was going to be his forever.

"I love you dobe." He whispered.

Naruto smiled with his eyes still closed and let those whispered words sink into his heart before giving a response.

"I love you, too."

* * *

I hope it was good, its my first ever lemon! I'm not so sure I ever want to do another so enjoy it while it is here XD I am so sorry that I haven't updated, I just didn't know what to write, I still don't. So updates may be few and far between for this story. Sorry. I had hoped that it will be longer, maybe I will add more to it at a later date. The two songs used in this chapter are I'm still fly by Drake and Give A Little More by Maroon 5.


	3. Life's A Carnival?

Naruto woke up to the feeling of bright sunlight hitting his eyelids and immediately turned over. Snuggling into the strong arms circling his waist, he rubbed his head into Sasuke's chest until he was comfortable once more. It was Saturday. There was no work on Saturday. No scouting for new writers, no deadlines, no work gossip, there was just this. This, being spending all morning lazing around with his sexy husband for a bed pillow.

Despite what Sasuke said about Naruto sleeping in all the time, when Sasuke didn't have to get up in the morning he was quite the heavy sleeper. It was not unheard of for him to stay in bed until noon on the weekend. Naruto was not ashamed to take advantage of this quiet time that the two of them rarely had together.

After a couple more hours of sleeping, the blond opened his eyes for the second time that morning and blinked his eyes a few times to clear them. He found himself staring into the still sleeping, peaceful face of Sasuke. After a year of marriage, Naruto still couldn't get over how different the raven looked when he was asleep. He looked handsome as always but with his hair tousled and free of gel, it was more boyish than usual. Naruto smoothed his fingers over a dark eyebrow and snuggled even closer, his body relaxing even more when Sasuke's arm tightened around his waist.

Naruto was attempting to go back to sleep again when he both heard and felt an angry rumble coming from his stomach and sighed, his stomach was famous for cutting Saturday morning snuggling short. He attempted to hop out of bed and winced both at Sasuke's reflexive tightening grip and at the pain in his ass. See if he let that teme top again anytime soon! Naruto slowly laid back down and painstakingly eased himself out of Sasuke's grip and gave him a pillow to hold causing him to grunt in displeasure before rolling over on his other side.

Sitting up Naruto glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw that the clock read eleven thirty-six. He smiled big when he saw the two aspirin and the glass of water there as well. Sasuke must have put them there when he carried Naruto to bed the night before. Naruto turned around and placed a kiss on Sasuke's bare shoulder, there were perks to letting Sasuke top.

Naruto downed the aspirin and drank all the water before getting out of the bed. Dressing in some lounge pants and a loud orange t-shirt he padded down the hall to the kitchen to put the hot water on and start breakfast.

Sasuke woke to the delicious smell of bacon. Damn, he had a fantastic "wife." Not that he would ever tell "her" so for fear of getting punched in the face but he was allowed to think whatever he wanted, right? Rolling to the edge of the bed and sitting up, Sasuke ran his hand through his hair a couple of times before getting up to brush his teeth and wash his face. Standing in the bathroom and looking at his reflection in the mirror, Sasuke couldn't help the real smile that came to his face.

If someone had told him a year ago that he would be happily married to his blonde, dobe assistant he would have laughed in their face. And maybe even have gotten their head checked because that would have been unfathomable to who he was a year ago. And he was happy. Happier than he had ever been for a long time. With that thought in mind, he decided to go down and show the source of his happiness some appreciation.

Sneaking up on his dobe in the kitchen, Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on the neck, "Morning dobe."

Naruto leaned his neck to the side to allow Sasuke better access. "Can you set the table, teme?" He asked while flipping the pancakes one last time and turning off the burner.

"Hn."

Naruto smiled at the usual grunt. Quickly making up the plates, pouring a glass of milk for himself and making a cup of the coffee Sasuke liked so much he brought the plates to the table and sat down.

There were a few moments of silence as they started eating but it was a good quiet.

So what's on the agenda today Sass? Naruto asked between bites of his pancake.

"Hn."

"We're not going to stay inside all day! Naruto answered with some exasperation. "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood as they say. Let's do something fun." Naruto ended the sentence with a waggle of his blond eyebrows.

"…what would you suggest dobe?" His eyes staring at the newspaper next to his plate. There was a brief silence, long enough for Sasuke to be worried enough about Naruto's silence to look up from his reading. He found himself staring into Naruto's crystal blue eyes, his face and more importantly his lips inches from his own.

Raising a single eyebrow at Naruto's continued silence, Sasuke stared into Naruto's determined gaze and sighed internally. He rolled his eyes and quickly pecked Naruto on the lips. "Hn."

Naruto's grin was wide when he pulled back and returned to eating his breakfast, "I knew you would see it my way teme."

* * *

And that's how Sasuke found himself at the carnival that was in town for the week, an old baseball cap on his head to protect his delicate skin from the sun and Naruto holding tightly onto his right hand so that he could keep track of Sasuke. More likely so that he wouldn't wander off forcing Sasuke to look for him like the wayward child he was.

You would think Naruto had never been to the carnival before the way he was oohing and aahing at every stand and attraction that they passed by. Stopping every once in a while to force Sasuke to win him a prize.

"See this _is_ fun!" said Naruto with a smile all the while stuffing another stuffed frog into Sasuke's arms for him to carry. Grabbing his husband's hand again and swinging it little as they moved on, Sasuke tightened his hand around Naruto's and turned his head to smile a small smile when Naruto automatically squeezed it back.

Naruto caught Sasuke's head tilt and smile and couldn't resist poking his finger into the little dimple that appeared there. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder and batted his eyelashes at him.

"You really _are_ having a good time." Naruto tapped his chin in a thoughtful manner, "It's no wonder, I'm very good at what I do."

"Oh?" Sasuke told himself it was the heat that made him flush and not Naruto seeing him smile.

"Oh is right. I don't think you let yourself have enough fun Sassy." Naruto seemed earnest so Sasuke swallowed down his normal glib answer. Stopping their movement and moving to the side out of the way of oncoming traffic, Sasuke really focused on Naruto and thought about his comment.

"You're probably right but that's why I married you. Seeing you have fun and enjoy yourself is more than enough reason for me to do the same."

"…" Naruto seemed shocked into silence. Sasuke actually grinned for a moment flashing both his dimples and causing many a passing woman to near swoon at his handsomeness. Sasuke went back to his usual stoic face and took in Naruto's doubly dazed face thoughtfully.

Placing his stuffed burdens on the ground next to them he slowly leaned in closer to Naruto and brushed his lips against the blonds own parted ones. Laboriously massaging his lips against Naruto's, Sasuke quickly deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Naruto's mouth like he had many times before, ravishing them for a bit before air became necessary forcing him to pull away. He smirked a little at the bruised appearance Naruto's lips now had before quickly kissing Naruto's pert nose which in turn caused him to wrinkle it in a manly not cute manner.

Sasuke picked up their earnings and grabbed Naruto's hand again before walking forward again. The fresh air and the peck on the nose seemed to have revived Naruto but Sasuke still waited a little while before speaking again.

"You see what I did there?" Naruto sidestepped another carnival goer and tried not to pout at how the crowd just parted for his partner.

"Hmmm…"

"I'm very good at what _I _do. Wouldn't you say?" Looking into Sasuke's twinkling gray eyes, Naruto couldn't resist laughing. He still pretended to think about his answer though.

"I would have to agree Mr. Uchiha but that's why I married you, don't you know?" Sasuke feigned shock at his answer.

"What? It wasn't my charm or good heart?"

"Nope," said Naruto shaking his head solemnly. Sasuke was silent for a moment, then, in an almost heartbroken tone, "What about my looks, those must have counted for something right?" Naruto almost stopped teasing at Sasuke's tone until he saw the smirk on his face.

"You're not a troll, if that's what you're asking," Naruto answered drolly.

"Hn. Not a troll huh? That's a relief, thanks, I think. So it's my kissing ability?" asked Sasuke with a wry grin.

"That's the reason, the money doesn't hurt either I guess." Naruto peeked up Sasuke's expression after that one and grinned. He loved that he and Sasuke could tease each other about anything and everything and not take anything too seriously or too personally.

"Hn, I'll show you that the money doesn't hurt." Sasuke teasingly threatened a growl in his voice.

"Do you promise?" Naruto teased back. Sasuke had to struggle with himself not to drag Naruto to a secluded corner right then and there. Nothing could turn him on more than a happy, teasing Naruto.

"I definitely promise." He murmured in response, his voice more than a little strangled. His eyes promising so much more for later.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Love it, hate it? I know it's been a while, I've had this sitting on my hard drive for a while now wasn't sure I wanted to post it. I'm not sure when I will update again. This is going to be more like a slice of life than an actual story I think. So if there is anything you want to see, I will definitely take it into consideration. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
